The Buria Stories
by EeJee
Summary: Brevi storie scritte per Buria Campaign e tradotte dall'originale di Gigi256.
1. La prigione di Dimitri

All'inizio non si fidavano di lui. Ma ancor di più, lui non si fidava di sé stesso.

Ecco perché eravamo seduti qui ora, fianco a fianco, tanto vicini quanto lui mi permetteva in questa piccola cella. Senza contare il guardiano appostato fuori la porta, le manette d'acciaio fermamente agganciate attorno ai suoi polsi, e le quasi due miglia e mezzo di distanza che sembravano tendersi tra di noi.

Quando sono entrata, lui stava borbottando tra sé in russo. Il mio viaggio non è stato sufficientemente lungo da permettermi di parlare fluentemente, ma è stato lungo abbastanza da permettermi di cogliere alcune cose.

"…nome… Dimitri Belikov… Baia, Russia… trasformato in Strigoi… Principessa Vasilisa Dragomir mi ha risanato. Sono Dhampir. Sono Dhampir. Sono Dhampir…"

Ora c'era solo silenzio. Due giorni fa, mi fissava con occhi bordati di rosso, ed ora a quanto pareva Dimitri non sopportava neanche di guardarmi.

"Dimitri?"

No parlava, e solo il costante alzarsi e abbassarsi delle sue spalle mi confermava che stesse almeno respirando.

"Potresti per favore… solo dire… qualcosa? Qualsiasi cosa? Solo per farmi sapere che ho fatto la scelta giusta nel venire a trovarti."

Una risatina di derisione gli scappò dalle labbra. Beh, almeno era meglio di niente.

"Questo è il fatto, Rose. Non sono sicuro che tu abbia fatto la scelta giusta. Non sono sicuro di nulla adesso."

"Beh, forse potrei riuscire a chiarire delle cose per te. So che non ci sono stata in ogni momento, ma sono stata nei paraggi parecchio negli ultimi nove mesi. Chiedi pure, e ti dirò se è reale o no."

Odiavo lo scetticismo nei suoi occhi, come se non sapesse se fidarmi o meno di me, ma senza altre opzioni prese un lungo respiro e si voltò verso di me.

"Tu mi hai attaccato la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati."

"Reale. E mi hai fatto il culo."

Non ebbe alcuna reazione, fissava semplicemente lo spazio vuoto prendendo in considerazione la domanda successiva.

"Sono diventato il tuo mentore…"

"Reale, anche se non so esattamente perché."

"Ho visto del potenziale in te. Meritavi di meglio, anche se hai preso una decisione sconsiderata con la principessa." C'era un piccolo lampo di fastidio, lo stesso che mostrava ogni volta che diventavo sboccata durante le nostre prime sessioni e mi resi conto di averlo interrotto. "Sono diventato il tuo mentore ed è così che ci siamo avvicinati. Quando siamo diventati di più?"

"Onestamente, non ne sono sicura. È solo… successo. Voglio dire, eri attraente, ma non è che l'abbia pianificato. Nessuno di noi l'ha fatto. Mi dispiace, questa è difficile."

"Che ne dici di qualcosa di più facile? Alcune persone l'hanno scoperto, reale o non reale?"

"Reale." Risposi, con molta più fiducia di prima. (Victor Dashkov per cominciare, ecco come ci ha incastrato nell'incantesimo di lussuria. Anche Alberta e Adrian l'hanno capito. Certo, penso che molti altri sospettassero qualcosa visto che sono fuggita per trovarti dopo la battaglia."

Ci fu silenzio per un bel po'. Probabilmente per dieci minuti o giù di lì, ma fu abbastanza lungo da rendermi nervosa ed iniziare a domandarmi se avessi dovuto andare via. Proprio quando stavo per dire qualcosa, magari per rompere la tensione e congedarmi per oggi, lui parlò, molto più sommessamente di prima.

"Noi…" distolse lo sguardo per un momento, raccogliendo le forze, "c'è stato un momento, tra noi, prima che venissi risv- trasformato. Reale o non reale?"

Non potei che sorridere, anche se il ricordo sarebbe sempre stato accompagnato da un residuo agrodolce per averlo perso. "Sì, era reale. Io stavo soffrendo. Mi ero persa nell'Oscurità dello Spirito e tu sei riuscito a farmi tornare. Penso che ci fossimo finalmente resi conto di avere bisogno l'uno dell'altra." Scrollai le spalle timidamente, provando ad apparire indifferente verso qualcosa che significava il mondo per me una volta che realizzai che i suoi occhi cercavano la stessa traccia nella memoria senza successo. Per lui non c'era, e qualsiasi cosa vedesse e provasse chiaramente non aveva su di lui lo stesso effetto che aveva su me.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse nella sua testa, la soppresse per un momento, optando invece per un'altra domanda.

"E dopo… abbiamo…"

"No." Affermai immediatamente, intenzionata a rassicurarlo. "Non lo avresti mai permesso. Almeno non sesso vero e proprio. C'è stato qualcos'altro di meno importante qui e là ma succedeva principalmente quando mi mordevi."

So che da parte sua fu una reazione inconscia, ma la lingua di Dimitri corse lungo le ombre fantasma delle sue zanne, non più presenti nella sua forma risanata di Dhampir, ma il gesto scatenò un brivido di desiderio lungo la mia spina dorsale e so che lui se ne accorse. Me ne pentii immediatamente.

"Niente ci ciò può essere considerato 'meno importante'. Mi nutrivo da te ogni giorno, o almeno più spesso che potevo. Reale o non reale?"

Aveva ragione. Dimitri mi ha fondamentalmente violentato la prima volta in quella prigione dorata, prendendomi di sorpresa e attaccando finché non mi abbandonai a lui e agli effetti delle endorfine. Dopo diventai dipendente, non mi serviva molto più del suo sorriso per farmi supplicare un suo morso. Dimitri si placò solo dopo che gli chiesi di risparmiarmi per alcuni giorni giusto prima che riuscissi a scappare. Servì tutto il mio controllo per non soccombere a lui di nuovo durante quel periodo, per quanto odiassi ammetterlo a me stessa (e non potrei mai dirlo a lui, mai) c'era una parte di me che ancora anelava la spinta dei suoi denti attraverso la pelle del mio collo mentre le sue mani esperte esploravano la pelle in ogni altra parte del mio corpo.

"Reale," risposi semplicemente.

"Volevo trasformarti."

"Reale."

"E quando tu hai rifiutato, volevo ucciderti." La sua voce non era solo piena di vergogna, ma quasi incredula. "Ho tentato di ucciderti molte volte."

"Beh, per essere onesti, anch'io ho tentato di ucciderti."

"Questa non è una faccenda su cui scherzare!"

Il suono dell'urlo di Dimitri e il suo saltare dalla fragile branda fu abbastanza per allertare la guardia.

"È tutto ok Jackson. Davvero." Eli squadrò Dimitri scetticamente, ma alla fine cedette alla mia rassicurazione. Appena Dimitri si rilassò e avemmo di nuovo la nostra privacy, mi scusai.

"Reale, Dimitri. Questa non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera, lo so."

"No, tu non lo sai, perché la cosa peggiore è che non me ne sarebbe importato per più di un secondo o due. Persino allora non avrei pianto la donna di cui una volta mi fidavo più di chiunque altro e che avrei dato la mia vita per proteggere. Sarei stato decisamente più irritato per il fatto di aver perso un forte alleato che avrei potuto controllare e un…" si morse il labbro, come se le parole successive fossero fisicamente dolorose per lui da dire prima di sputarle fuori velocemente, strappando il cerotto in un'unica mossa veloce "un giocattolo."

Non mentirò. Mi fece male sentirlo chiamarmi in quel modo, ma sembrava far soffrire lui quasi altrettanto.

"Questo è tutto ciò che pensavo di te, Rose. Sì, ero ossessionato da te. Dovevo averti, ma non mi importava realmente di te. Non come una volta. Ti volevo e basta. Per il mio potere, per la mia lussuria, per le mie ragioni egoiste. Non c'è stato un solo momento mentre eri in quell'orribile prigione in cui mi sia veramente importato cosa ti fosse successo finché si volgeva a mio favore."

Mi ritrovai con le mie braccia avvolte attorno al mio corpo, come a volermi in qualche modo proteggere contro le sue orribili parole. Non erano uno scudo sufficiente. E in realtà non penso che fossi sorpresa. Una parte di me lo sapeva, anche mentre ero in quel complesso russo, che Dimitri non era lo stesso uomo che amavo. Ecco perché presi la decisione di ucciderlo in primo luogo. Ma… ho fallito. Alla fine tutto si è risolto – ho trovato un miracolo impossibile e lui è stato riconvertito in un dhampir – ma il danno che gli è stato fatto, che è stato fatto a entrambi…

"E adesso?" chiesi.

"Cosa?" La domanda sembrò prenderlo di sorpresa.

"Ti importerebbe adesso? Se qualcosa dovesse accadermi?"

Fu veloce, così veloce che quasi pensai fosse uno scherzo delle luci soffuse, ma conoscevo quello sguardo nei suoi occhi così bene da mesi di sguardi nascosti durante gli allenamenti mattutini e occhiate troppo lunghe sui campi del' Accademia.

"Certo, Roza. Morirei piuttosto che lasciare che ti accada qualcosa. Tengo a te. Davvero."

Le mie guance bruciavano, non per un rossore ma per lo sforzo estremo necessario a non ridere come una sciocca. _Roza._ Astenermi dallo sperare ferì il mio cuore quasi allo stesso modo.

Invece iniziai con poco, allungando la mano per prendere la sua. Fu il primo contatto fisico che uno di noi abbia mai tentato dalla sua riconversione, e benché indietreggiò leggermente, lo accettò.

"Vedi, non sei lo stesso che eri su quel ponte. So che hai fatto cosa di cui non eri orgoglioso nelle ultime settimane; cose che tu Dimitri Belikov, non avresti mai fatto se fossi stato in te. Quello non eri tu."

"Ma lo era. Quel mostro non era qualcosa che mi possedeva. Era già lì prima, gli è solo stato permesso di venire in superficie senza inibizioni. Quella persona è ancora in me da qualche parte." La paura era familiare, troppo familiare. "Che succede se torna? Non voglio diventare di nuovo quella cosa."

"Capisco. Con l'Oscurità è lo stesso. Viene da Lissa, ma si nutre di ciò che già c'è, Dimitri. La mia paura, la mia tristezza o la mia rabbia. Tutto comincia da me."

"Come la combatti?"

"Giorno dopo giorno, alcuni giorni meglio di altri. E con qualche aiuto. Tu mi hai aiutato in passato."

"La cabina… prima…" i suoi occhi mi implorarono interrogativamente, in qualche modo ancora incerti.

"Reale." Diedi alla sua maro una veloce stretta rassicurante. "Anche tu hai persone che vogliono aiutarti. Ci sono persone che vogliono vederti stare meglio. Meriti di essere felice. Noi teniamo a te, Dimitri."

Sottrasse la sua mano dalla mia con forza, sfregandosi il viso mentre scuoteva la testa. "Non dovresti. Non dovresti. Non dovresti."

"Shh." Riuscii a ricatturare la sua attenzione solo quando fui letteralmente inginocchiata di fronte a lui.

"Ti ho ferita."

"È tutto okay. Ti perdono."

"Sono un mostro."

"No. Non lo sei."

"Dovresti odiarmi."

"Mai. Ti amo."

"Tu…" qualsiasi obiezione avesse pensato di lanciarmi cadde all'istante. "Tu mi ami? Persino dopo tutto ciò che ti ho fatto? Mi ami ancora… reale o non reale?"

"Reale, Dimitri. Sempre reale." Perché non importa cosa, questo non cambierà mai.

"Guardiano Hathaway!" Eli chiamò di nuovo da fuori la cella, echeggiando leggermente attorno ai muri di calcestruzzo. "Hans ti sta cercando. In più, l'orario di visita è finito cinque minuti fa e qualcuno mi presto farà storie."

"Grazie Eli." Sapevo che stava provando a darci più privacy possibile restando fuori dalla nostra visuale dietro il muro, ma non era molto ciò che poteva fare. Nonostante ciò, apprezzavo lo sforzo e sembrava che lo facesse anche Dimitri. "Forse dovrei andare."

"Aspetta," entrambe le mani di Dimitri scattarono in avanti, ancora costrette dalle manette d'acciaio. "Tornerai domani?"

"Reale."

Lui sorrise mentre me ne andavo, e mentre camminavo via, potei sentire il deboli suoni dei suoi discorsi con sé stesso, questa volta in inglese:

"Il mio nome è Dimitri Belikov. Sono nato a Baia, Russia. Sono stato trasformato in Strigoi contor la mia volontà. La Principessa Vasilisa Dragomir mi ha risanato. Sono di nuovo un dhampir. E in qualche modo… Roza ancora mia ama. Mi ama ancora. Starò bene. Lei mia ama."


	2. Shut Up & Dance With Me

**Basato sull'omonima canzone dei Walk the Moon. Rose, Lissa e Christian fanno una vacanza post-diploma in un grande festival all'aperto. Dimitri viene trascinato allo stesso festival da suo cugino, Adrian. Rose e Dimitri si incontrano e l'attrazione è istantanea, specialmente quando lei gli chiede di ballare.**

"Credo che il palo vada attraverso questa linguetta qui prima di infilarlo a terra, Christian."

Lissa reggeva un set di istruzioni, le pieghe ancora nuove di zecca mentre guardava le figure allegate e cercava di dare un senso alle immagini quando Christian si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito.

"So come montare una tenda", insistette, seguendo comunque i suoi suggerimenti e comportandosi come se avesse scoperto il fuoco quando miracolosamente funzionò.

Rose e Lissa si scambiarono un'alzata di occhi al cielo al di sopra dei panini che stavano preparando, ma mentre Rose tratteneva un'occhiata torva verso l'aspirante boy-scout, Lissa lo guardava affettuosamente attraverso le lenti dell'amore. Queste erano le due persone che amava di più al mondo. Erano lì quando aveva bisogno di loro e lei era lì per loro. La sua famiglia la lasciò con Lissa e scomparve quando era piccola. Quando poi i genitori ed il fratello di Lissa morirono lo scorso anno, Rose e Christian divennero la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia che avesse. Rose e Liss erano praticamente sorelle e Christian si sarebbe probabilmente legalmente vincolato a Lissa nel giro di qualche anno una volta che avessero iniziato a pensare al matrimonio.

Fino ad allora, loro tre erano una piccola famiglia e stavano celebrando il loro diploma ad un festival di musica all'aperto in un altro stato. Come diceva Lissa, "era come Coachella, ma molto meno economico." Così per i successivi tre giorni, si sarebbero goduti la musica, i falò, e il divertimento; un ultimo viaggio prima che Lissa e Christian partissero per la Leigh in autunno e Rose restasse al college statale.

Il pensiero che Rose sarebbe presto rimasta sola nel giro di pochi mesi lasciava un dolore pungente nel suo cuore, ma lei lo scacciava da parte. Ci sarebbe stato tempo a sufficienza per pensarci più in là. Questo weekend era per divertirsi, non per preoccuparsi del futuro.

"Eri un Aquilotto o cosa, Dimitri? Avrei dovuto cronometrarti." Adrian stava a guardare – no, supervisionare – mentre Dimitri finiva di montare la tenda antipioggia prima di scuotersi lo sporco dai jeans. Almeno suo cugino ebbe il buongusto di stappare una birra fredda come ringraziamento. Probabilmente avrebbero mangiato il loro pranzo prima di montare i sacchi a pelo e via dicendo. La musica non sarebbe cominciata se non dopo qualche ora, benché Dimitri poteva sentire alcune delle band fare il sound check in cima alla collina.

Tutto questo viaggio era stata un'idea di Adrian. Lui aveva originariamente di andare al famoso Coachella ma non si era reso conto di quanto velocemente i biglietti si esaurissero ogni anno e ha deciso invece per il mo0lto più vicino e molto meno costoso festival locale. Segretamente, Dimitri non era molto deluso. Non era un amante delle folle esagerate. Certo, perdersi nella mischia per un weekend sarebbe stato bello, ma avrebbe potuto farlo in mezzo alle varie centinaia qui invece che le varie migliaia lì.

"Forse avremmo dovuto portare due tende…" Adrian rifletté ad un tratto attorno al morso del suo fast food da asporto. Dimitri sollevò un sopracciglio, improvvisamente diffidente sulla direzione della conversazione. "O sai, almeno stabilire delle regole sul rimorchio delle ragazze durante questo viaggio."

"Che ne dici se stabiliamo la regola 'niente rimorchio delle ragazze durante questo viaggio'?"

Adam apparve sbigottito, quasi offeso a livello personale. "È per questo che stiamo facendo questo viaggio!"

"Pensavo lo facessimo per la buona musica?"

"Hai visto la formazione? Riconosci uno qualsiasi dei nomi? Ci sono forse due o tre band emergenti, ma la maggior parte sono solo cover bands che suonano musica che dovremmo stare ad ascoltare in California!"

"Continua ad essere colpa tua."

"Continui a non essere d'aiuto"

"Continua a non interessarmi."

I due uomini si fissarono in silenzio, aspettando che l'altro cedesse. Era un gioco di arguzia che facevano sin dall'infanzia e negli anni Adrian aveva quasi il record assoluto di sconfitte contro la pazienza stoica di Dimitri. In ogni caso, questa capacità non era utile quando avere l'ultima parola significava stabilire le regole.

"Comunque," Adrian riaffermò. "Io mi farò una scopata. Se hai un po' di cervello, lo farai anche tu."

Con carattere definitivo, tutto ciò che Dimitri poteva sperare era che Adrian fallisse in mezzo a questa folla. Lui certamente non avrebbe cercato nessun rimorchio facile per il weekend. Non è mai stato il suo stile, preferendo sempre la monogamia seriale agli insignificanti legami di una sola notte.

Un terzetto di ragazzini passò vicino la loro tenda, notandoli a malapena mentre Adrian cercava di attirare l'attenzione della ragazza dai capelli scuri. Per il divertimento di Dimitri, lei lo ignorò completamente.

A ventiquattro anni, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a casa in questa folla, ma si sentiva quasi troppo vecchio – ancorché fosse ben lontano dall'essere il più vecchio. Questo onore spettava all'hippie dalla tintarella neon e dai capelli grigi che continuava a vantarsi di essere stato ad ogni singolo concerto fin dal loro inizio.

Nonostante ciò, non si sentiva al proprio posto. Sembrava che la maggior parte delle persone al festival avessero tra diciotto e ventotto anni, con presenze minori per età maggiori. Dimitri aveva il privilegio unico di diventare l'uomo di casa a tredici anni dopo aver cacciato di casa il suo padre violento. L'ha fatto crescere molto più velocemente di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Iniziò a lavorare part-time per aiutare sua madre a pagare le bollette subito dopo aver compiuto quattordici anni, lavorando a tempo pieno appena possibile, e persino ora la maggior parte del suo stipendio era destinato alla sua famiglia. Non si lamentava, ma era stato un pomo della discordia nella sua ultima relazione seria.

Mentre guardava il trio spensierato gettare la testa indietro dalle risate, camminando verso il palco principale che cominciava già a riempirsi di persone ansiose di vedere le prime performance della giornata, Dimitri scolò l'ultimo sorso di birra e contemplò se un po' di libertà potesse effettivamente giovare al suo weekend.

* * *

C'erano diversi palchi, tutti con band differenti. La band principale stava suonando qualche pezzo forte rock che non era male, ma l'affollamento era più che abbastanza per Dimitri. Era piuttosto certo che Adrian fosse perso da qualche parte in quel bordello di persone, ma non c'era modo di saperlo. L'ultima volta che ha avvistato suo cugino era stato circa un'ora fa quando era arrivato delirando su come avesse visto questa "bellissima dea" vicino lo stand dei frullati con una sorta di giglio dorato dipinto sul viso e su come sarebbe andato a cercarla. Aveva spinto i resti delle sue patatine al formaggio nelle mani di Dimitri e se n'era andato. O aveva trovato la Ragazza Giglio o stava ancora cercando. In ogni caso, le sue patatine erano sparite da un sacco.

Il sole stava tramontando, donando all'atmosfera una sorta di spirito carnevalesco, con gli stand di cibo, le bancarelle e i palchi più piccoli, ma il tempo ritmato di un palco in particolare attirò Dimitri più degli altri. Dove la maggior parte delle band suonavano canzoni rock o pop moderno, questa band aveva quasi un vibe anni '80. Ricordi di sua madre e delle sue sorelle (e sì, persino lui, malgrado fosse restio ad ammetterlo pubblicamente) che ballavano Michael Jackson e Prince lo attirarono e lui fu impotente contro il ritmo del basso che lo attirava verso il suono.

Sembrava che lui non fosse l'unica vittima della notte. Tutti stavano ballando. Non solo lo statico saltello tipico dei concerti o il ruota, colpisci e struscia di quelli troppo arrapati per tornare a casa. C'erano certamente persone accoppiate, coppie che erano innamorate anche se solo per quella notte, ma c'erano anche molti che si stavano semplicemente divertendo. La band sembrava nutrirsi dell'energia e incoraggiò le danze con l'introduzione alla canzone successiva.

Proprio nel mezzo della folla di danzatori, Dimitri li vide: il terzetto di prima. Riconobbe la ragazza dai capelli scuri di poco fa. Un vestito con la schiena scoperta e un paio di All Star logore la rendevano l'immagine della perfezione. Sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio, ballando come se non avesse un singolo pensiero al mondo ed era l'epitome della gioia. Anche solo guardarla lo rendeva felice. Finché lei guardò nella sua direzione. La sua reazione iniziale fu di guardare lontano, ma ciò sarebbe servito solo a farlo apparire ancora più colpevole così incontrò coraggiosamente lo sguardo di lei, cercando di mostrare che non era una minaccia. Quando lei gli sorrise, il suo petto si strinse in un modo che non riusciva a comprendere. Non seppe com'era successo, senza accorgersene, lei afferrò il suo braccio e lo trascinò sulla pista da ballo. Fece appena in tempo a girarsi per vedere la folla riempire lo spazio vuoto che riempiva fino a un momento fa, quando sentì lei strattonare di nuovo la sua mano.

"Oh no! Non osare guardare indietro!" Lei fece un gran sorriso, usando tutta la sua forza per tirarlo verso il centro della pista. "Forza! Tieni gli occhi solo su di me. "Lei doveva praticamente urlargli contro sopra il suono del basso, ma lui non poteva negare il luccichio negli occhi di lei mentre gli sorrideva. Le mani di lei stringevano quelle di lui mentre gli si muoveva intorno, curvandosi sotto il suo braccio e ridendo mentre lui stava al gioco.

Canzone dopo canzone, ballarono insieme. A volte toccandosi, occasionalmente fianco a fianco, spesso solo guardando mentre lei saltava e rideva con la sua amica bionda e lui scambiava sorrisi divertiti con il ragazzo che le accompagnava.

In tutto ciò, lui si sentiva sempre più connesso con questa ragazza che riusciva ad anticipare ogni sua mossa e farlo ridere con una faccia buffa o un testo entusiasticamente mal-cantato di una delle sue canzoni preferite. Ma non conosceva neanche il suo nome.

Quando la stanchezza fisica iniziò a sovrastare la criptonite chimica della musica martellante, si congedò con poco più di un cenno della mano e un sorriso dalla sua misteriosa Giulietta, mestamente contento di lasciarla in un sogno disco da adolescenti che entrambi avrebbero potuto rivivere durante la notte solitaria. Non c'era speranza di poterla separare dai suoi amici, specialmente quando la loro interazione aveva avuto poco a che fare con le parole e molto con erratici movimenti spacciati per ballo. Lei in ogni caso li faceva sembrare migliori di quanto non facesse lui.

Rose quasi non lo vide andarsene. Per qualcuno così alto, si muoveva rapidamente e con una sorta di grazia che era praticamente ingiusta. Con la musica così alta, era essenzialmente silenzioso. Nonostante ciò, i suoi capelli lunghi spuntavano tra le teste della folla mentre andava via e lei non esitò un istante a seguirlo.

"Dove stai andando?" La sua voce era un po' affannata, sia per il ballo che per la corsa. Ognuno dei passi di lui era circa due dei suoi.

"Ho pensato di chiudere qui la serata. Deve essere quasi mezzanotte, ma tu dovresti restare. Sembrava che ti stessi divertendo con i tuoi amici."

Gli occhi di Rose si spalancarono. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva parlare e il suo accento la colse di sorpresa. L'aveva sentito ridere diverse volte, ma apparentemente, non era abbastanza per cogliere la sfumatura straniera del suo accento. Se avesse dovuto indovinare, avrebbe detto russo, nonostante non fosse un'esperta in materia.

"È vero, ma mi stavo divertendo anche con te." Sorrise, sperando di nascondere la patetica apprensione dalla sua voce. Non era una che correva dietro ai ragazzi, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e l'aveva intrigata dall'inizio. C'era qualcosa che l'aveva spinta a seguirlo e ad afferrare la sua mano. C'era qualcosa in lui che le faceva desiderare che non se ne andasse via.

L'uomo apparve un po' stupito, ma alla fine il suo sorriso apparve e provocò un piccolo brivido di eccitazione in lei. "Perdonami. Ti va di prendere qualcosa da mangiare…" lui si bloccò un momento prima di ridere e scuotere la testa. "Scusami, non so neanche il tuo nome."

"Oh! Io sono Rose. Rose Hathaway."

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Beh, Dimitri, ho sentito che c'è un negozio di ciambelle micidiale in fondo alla strada."

* * *

Una scatola di una dozzina di mini-ciambelle e alcune ore più tardi, erano in piena conversazione. Per due persone che avevano trascorso le prime ore del loro incontro in una relazione puramente fisica sulla pista da ballo senza neanche conoscere il nome l'uno dell'altra, ora condividevano segreti che non oserebbero dire a nessun altro. Rose confessò di essere nervosa di restare da sola per la prima volta da anni quando i suoi amici sarebbero partiti per Lehigh, anche se era immensamente fiera dei risultati di Lissa e Christian e li supportava al 100%. Dimitri ammise di non essere molto entusiasta della vita per la quale aveva lavorato con unghie e denti si da quando era bambino ma era spaventato di fare realmente qualcosa a tal proposito, specialmente considerando che la sua famiglia a casa dipendeva ancora finanziariamente da lui. Rose raccontò di essere stata abbandonata da bambina e Dimitri cercò di placare il suo dolore condividendo storie della sua casa d'infanzia; il buono, il cattivo e il terribilmente orrendo.

E più sedevano accanto, più Dimitri sentiva di potersi rivelare, come se lei l'avesse in qualche modo stregato portandolo a rivelarle ogni suo segreto. Glieli avrebbe concessi tutti anche per un solo altro momento o due di chiacchiere. Non era mai stato uno che credesse nel fato prima d'ora, ma stava iniziando a credere che il loro incontro fosse inevitabile; erano destinati a stare insieme.

Rose gli stava raccontando di Christian e di come si fosse guadagnato il soprannome "Sparky" per aver lasciato la carta stagnola sulla lasagna in microoonde quando la sorprese a trattenere uno sbadiglio. Un'occhiata veloce all'orologio lo fece rendere conto che erano quasi le due e mezzo del mattino. La maggior parte dei palchi erano all'ultima esibizione e alcuni sembravano aver già chiuso considerando il diradarsi della folla. L'unica bancarella ancora aperta, oltre al negozio di ciambelle, erano un paio di altri negozi di dolciumi, lo stand dei nachos, e uno o due stand di bibite. Dalle persone davanti questi ultimi stand, Dimitri sperava che offrissero più acqua che alcolici.

"Probabilmente dovrei tornare al mio campeggio. Liss e Sparky saranno preoccupati."

Dimitri annuì, non volendo che lei se ne andasse già, ma sapendo che presto avrebbe dovuto farlo. Una melodia lenta iniziò a risuonare nell'aria. Era lenta, dolce e perfetta per quel momento.

"Posso avere l'onore?" Lui tese la mano, la richiesta era ovvia.

Lei gli diede un'occhiata curiosa, esitante ad accettare. Nonostante avessero parlato per ore, il loro contatto fisico si era limitato all'occasionale colpetto con la spalla o sfioramento di gamba da quando avevano lasciato gli altri e il ritmo del pop retrò.

Con in sorrisetto, lui la punzecchiò. "Non posso crederci, Roza. Ti stai tirando indietro?"

"Sta zitto e balla con me."

Lei non poteva dire di no al suo sguardo con sopracciglio inarcato, e non poteva rifiutare una sfida.

Esattamente come lui immaginava, la mano di lei incontrò la sua e lui la attirò tra le sue braccia, abbracciandone il calore contro il suo petto. Voleva prendere tutto ciò che lei gli avrebbe concesso, anche se fosse stato solo un semplice ballo.

La testa di lei poggiava sulla sua spalla mentre la sua mano le scorreva lungo la schiena, scaldandola mentre memorizzava la sensazione della sua pelle contro il palmo.

Quando le note finali iniziarono ad avvicinarsi, fece scorrere le sue dita tra i capelli di lei guardandola alzare gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi. Lui vide il suo futuro in quegli occhi. Contenevano una vita che aveva molto più significato di quella fatta di lavoro e romanzi. Conteneva qualcuno con cui poteva condividere le sue paure e le sue gioie, che ascoltava attentamente e teneva a lui. Qualcuno che l'avrebbe spinto a raggiungere i suoi sogni e le sue speranze. Si sarebbe svegliato non vedendo l'ora di vedere il suo viso sorridente.

E realizzò che questa era la sua ultima occasione.

"Rose, io - "

La mano di lei tirò il suo braccio. "Oh, sta zitto." E lo baciò. Non era uno di quei piccoli bacetti dolci come il primo bacio tra sconosciuti al primo appuntamento, ma la carezza appassionata di chi ha trovato l'altra metà e non vuole lasciarla andare.

Tuttavia prima o poi il tempo e la circostanza li separarono.

Lei rabbrividì ancora, ricordandogli del tempo e del freddo. Si tolse la giacca, restando solo in una sottile camicia di cotone. Poggiandosi la giacca sulle spalle, lei sorrise.

"Wow, un po' grandicella per me."

"Dovresti vedere quella che indosso di solito. Ti seppellirebbe intera. Preferisco il mio spolverino, ma dubbio che mi avrebbero lasciato entrare con quello addosso."

"Uno spolverino?" la vedeva mordersi le labbra per nascondere il sorriso. "Come… un cowboy?"

"Zitta. Vengo dal Montana, ricordi?" Tuttavia sorrise mentre lei tentava – e falliva – a contenere la sua risata. Gli piaceva farla ridere, anche se era a sue spese. "Andiamo, torniamo alla tua tenda."

* * *

Camminarono lentamente, trascinando il tempo a loro disposizione più che potevano. Lui realizzo che si stavano avvicinando alla sua zona mentre approcciavano la tenda di lei, ma quando si fermarono nei pressi di una tenda blu e grigia, sentirono degli inconfondibili rumori che le fecero capire di non essere la benvenuta in quel momento.

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, guardandola stringersi la giacca addosso per l'imbarazzo.

"Dai," le disse. "Puoi stare da me per un po'."

Lei afferro il suo braccio teso, lanciando un'ultima occhiata verso la tenda. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarli l'indomani.

Mentre approcciavano la tenda, lui sperava sinceramente che Adrian non avesse creato una situazione analoga che li avrebbe improvvisamente lasciati al freddo. Fortunatamente non solo non stava intrattenendo nessuna ragazza ma non c'era traccia della sua presenza. Forse aveva trovato la dea che stava cercando. Dimitri incrociò le dita e augurò il meglio a suo cugino.

Aprì il piccolo lucchetto che teneva chiusa la tenda e aprì la chiusura facendola entrare prima di seguirla. Non avevano molto spazio, ma le poteva offrire dell'acqua ed alcuni snack, insieme a delle coperte calde.

Diversamente dalla loro chiacchierata sulla collina, il momento attuale sembrava troppo immobile, troppo esitante, troppo… strano. Sembrava esserci qualcosa che volevano dire, ma non potevano. Dopo venti minuti di quasi silenzio, Dimitri controllò il suo telefono.

"Sai, probabilmente ora avranno finito. Vuoi che ti riaccompagni?"

Le parole erano sulla punta della lingua di entrambi, ma non toccava a lui pronunciarle.

"No."

Mentre lui apriva le sue braccia e lei annullava la distanza tra loro, lui sapeva che erano destinati a stare insieme. Dal primo momento in cui i loro sguardi si incontrarono, sapeva che questa donna era il suo destino.

Non sapeva come fosse accaduto, ma mentre la distendeva gentilmente sul pavimento le sussurrò: "Non guardiamoci indietro. Tieni i tuoi occhi su di me."

Leo lo baciò, bloccando le sue parole con un sorriso e delle parole a cui lui era contento di obbedire: "Sta zitto e balla con me."


End file.
